Milzi
“No man ever steps in the same river twice, for it's not the same river and he's not the same man.” The Milzi are a race of Giants created by Celi. Originally living only on the frozen Milzis islands (named for the Milzi who live there) off the western coast of Huiran they have since spread to the western coast of Huiran. The Milzi live for almost 200 years on average, though many die young for a variety of reasons including disease and adventure related incidents. The Milzi follow the goddess Celi. They are primarily a culture devoted to exploration and adventuring, less so on Huiran than they are on the Milzis islands however. Appearance Milzi are grey skinned giants. The shade of grey differs in separate family groups, however most are mid to dark. They usually have stark white hair, though other high contrast colours exist. All Milzi are born with white tattoo like strips on the face, neck and fingers - some decide to tattoo more white or high contrast lines and symbols on themselves (especially in the nomadic groups), however they are never as bright as the natural lines. These lines are a personal feature like eye shape or colour, or face shape and so while not unique make up part of the individual. The giants are almost exactly like humans in their proportions, except stand at on average 10' tall and have smaller sexual dimorphism meaning the male and females are closer together in average height and stature. Women are still more sleight and shorter than the men however. Fashion Clothing differs greatly from the Milzis islands to Huiran due to the great climate change between those two places. On the Milzis islands, fur and wool is the preferred clothing choice for the cold, though fashion varies island to island with the fashion in Sakum being the most varied and changing most often. Being mostly an adventuring culture however it still has emphasis on practicality. In the city of Mirklis on Huiran clothing is looser and cooler. Many choose to stay half naked wearing variations of thin thread skirts most of the time. The Huiran civilisation is much smaller than the Milzis islands one, only existing in the city, which means there is not as much variation in clothing than the colder ones. Jewellery can be seen more in Mirklis than it can be seen on the islands, taking the form of earrings and bracelets. Rings and necklaces are uncommon as the Milzi like to show their markings and tattoos. The Milzi on the islands are less likely to show all their markings because of the cold. Religion and denominations They follow and worship the goddess Celi, most of the culture dedicated to adventuring and exploring in her name to find new wonders. Others do not do this and find other ways to worship her, there are a few different denominations of the religion. Each denomination chooses to follow Celi in a different way, most going for exploration as it is the easiest way to pay attention to all three of Celi's domains. Some try to follow in diffrent ways and don't quite succeed - these denominations are often ridiculed by others. Some only decide to follow one of the three deliberately and these denominations are often scorned by the others, stating that they are not true followers of Celi. While the Milzi are tolerant of cultures that do not follow Celi or are not religious at all, they find it hugely insulting for one to lie or not care about their faith. History Sakum Mirklis Exploration and adventuring Exploration and adventuring is a large part of the Milzi culture. A lot of the inventions and technologies known to the Milzi were either originally for living or for exploration - though they have been used in other areas as well. Exploration parties are usually made up of ten people, at least three of those are older, and experienced explorers so they can lead the party, teach what needs to be taught on the road and deal with problems that arise. Two will always stay with the main party, while the third will sometimes go back alone to get help if needed. Six months is the cut of time for help to be sent without hearing anything from the party. After which a search and rescue group of thirty to fifty people will follow the same route looking for the original ten. Most people dedicate at least a few years of their life to adventuring, though general consensus is that it is best left up to the younger Milzi who are generally fitter. Explorers too old to continue will often spend time teaching new adventures, curating wonders found or making adventuring equipment to sell to the younger ones. Most Milzi over their adventuring careers learn to make their own equipment, though those just starting out, lazy or just unskilled need to buy or be given it. There is the upkeep of wonders found on travels which are held in temples, and so places of worship double as museums. Offensive The Milzi on large are not an offensive race, what they can do is largely spawned by practicality. The Milzi are not interested in feuds with other civilizations, preferring to stay neutral an carry on with their own agenda. However, sometimes a practical solution to the problem of an antagonist is called for. The Milzi use a selection of plants that are native only to the Milzis islands, from these plants medicines are created, but also poisons and the antidotes for them. The Milzi carry all three with them on adventures, and everyone in the culture is taught how to recognise the plants, and use them. Two poisons can be made from one plant, from the stem and from the root of the plant. The antidote for these poisons are both made from the leaves. The Milzi have trade links with Kabal's Doppelgänger, in which they receive Crystals - these crystals are incredibly hard and can make excellent blades among other things. The Milzi use the crystals from their trade to make blades and spear tips, among other things not used for offence. The spear tips are also often treated with the Milzi Poison, to be used in battle, or for hunting - the carcass can be treated of the poison later though it does not retain well in the meat. One trade with Hanniah's Fea gives the Milzi fairy dust - usually a recreational drug which makes you think you can fly (but are not compelled to do so). As well as some using the dust as a drug, they have combined the dust with the Milzi Poison. The poisonous dust is then propelled toward a target, at which point the dust spreads and poisons those who are touched. This is also known as a chemical weapon. Made to deal with enemies that attack in swarms. Defensive The Milzi are much more defensive. Being naturally tough and hardy it is relatively hard to kill them. From the native island plants, more medicines and antidotes are created on large rather than poison. The antidote is made from the same plant as the poison, however made from the leaf rather than the stem or root. All exploration parties have at least one healer, though the number is proportionate to the size of the party beyond that. These plants are grown in small farms in or near to all Milzi hospitals and many can be found separately in cities though they can be found almost anywhere on the islands. Milzi who do not live on the islands get the medicines and poisons sent to them, though small greenhouse cultivations are not unheard of once they have the seeds. After learning to make use of their own plants and land, the Milzi learn how to make use of the land in all places on Lume. Sometimes plants are distinctive in what they can do, however often the Milzi will experiment with a new plant once found for uses that could span from medicine to dyes. The Milzi can easily find the solution to problems, and so can often find a way around an attack on them or a possible danger. As well as this, all Milzi are taught how to use what they have to hand for defence - this is usually their adventuring equipment. The Milzi got their first taste of magic in the magical rainforest belonging to the Fae. Since then the Milzi have developed their own path of magic, joining the ranks of many on Lume. Healing magic is taught at basic level to all first aiders, and at a higher level to healers. It is difficult to learn and so has not yet overtaken current healing as the practical. Some Milzi do specialise, and it becomes their main force of healing. The magic works by drawing on the soul of a healthy person and convincing an injured or ill soul that their body wants to be healthy too. As well as using the crystals for weapons, the Milzi use them more armour. The crystals are crushed into a powder, and then painted onto the body giving a moveable thin, but very strong layer of protection. Movement Being hardy and tough to kill, the Milzi can often move further needing less than the average person, supplies last longer and so they can move further. Being able to trek if needed for most of a day, a great deal of land can be covered. They have a developed clothing industry than can cater to all kinds of climate and adventure and goods transportation is not hard to find. Sturdy and large ships for sailing, small ships can take only Milzi, however some larger ones can take more supplies and large horses the Milzi can ride. As well as the horses the milzi can ride the Shifter Mouse the Milzi have basic flight magic to give the lift needed to paraglide through the skies. As an adventuring culture, advanced climbing gear and other equipment needed is always available in shops - though older Milzi, who are more experienced make their own. Milzi exploration equipment is personal, and the ones sold in shops, though a lot of it, are generic and to teach youths before they can learn to make their own suited for their own individual needs and desires. Harmony Manipulation Fervour Terrain Category:Race